


Silent Running

by Isabel Night (themashoacademy)



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themashoacademy/pseuds/Isabel%20Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the episode Anubis, Mia, and Yuli enter the Nether Realm.  Watching the barrier between the two world blur, Anubis is torn between duty and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Running

**Author's Note:**

> I will never own Anubis, Mia, Yuli, or any of the characters mentioned in the story. All rights and respects go to the series creators, voice actors, producers, etc. I am not making any money off this story, nor should I receive any money for such reasons.

_Silent Running  
Isabel Night_

Purplish-black clouds are starting to cover the night sky.  At this late of an hour, the cloud coloring isn't mere weather.  My only conclusion is that my Nether Realm is moving towards weakening the barrier between the two worlds.  In simple terms, this is Talpa's second declaration of war.

If I were my old foolish self, I would have jumped at the chance to return to the demon world and engage him in combat.  Of course, that would leave the Mortal Realm without protection.  Taking up the mantle of The Ancient One, I am torn between the human world and the place I once called home.

I don't want to make this decision lightly, but my heart and mind are telling me two different things.  If I leave Mia and Yuli and head back to the demon realm, I would effectively be handing them over to Talpa's minions.  We almost didn't survive the skirmish inside the temple where the Jewel of Life was enshrined, but a split-second impalement using The Ancient One's staff gave us the final treasure we need for the upcoming battle.

I cannot leave the two of them alone, yet at the same time, I cannot bring Mia and Yuli to the City of Desire - Talpa's capital city.  They are still innocent and free from the darkness which threatens all souls.  As painful as it is to think about my past, I don't want to see Mia or Yuli make similar mistakes.  I have thought long and hard about this, and I know that if I stay in this realm, they will be safe and humanity will have a chance to fight Talpa's armies.

But my heart longs to return to the Nether Realm.  There is an emotional need to see the golden sky and black sun, a desire to be comforted with normalcy - something that welcomed me throughout my time as a warlord.  Even so, the sun and sky are like an additional setting in a _Noh_ drama; my true desire is to see Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet.

As strange as it sounds, I miss them, although I know I will not be welcomed back with open arms.  If they still feel like Dais felt at those train tracks weeks ago, they will hate me - attack me, capture me, and execute me.  I have no illusions about this. Yet, like viewing cherry blossoms, I want to see them, if only for a fleeting moment.  The pink-white blooms are transitory and beautiful - just at their peak, blanketing the ground like a tale of brief human lives.

I am sure they will plan a very ugly death for me - and maybe, dare I say it, call me their prize.  So I am at a loss: do I follow my duties?  Or do I follow my heart?  Should I long for something that would be an appropriate subject for an _ukiyo-e_ printing?  I thought I could forget these feelings when I became The Ancient One's successor.  Perhaps, I am wrong.

Now I stand on this balcony, watching the clouds becoming angrier as the barrier continues to dissolve.  Human desires are warring within my mind and no amount of distraction will help.  Should I think about myself for a moment and go back inside before it hails?  With this internal battle, maybe getting pounded by ice balls will force me to think about my obligations.

 _THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all my Beta Readers. Without them, this story wouldn't be possible!


End file.
